Warriors: The end of the clans 3: Blood River
by ifsmith
Summary: One moon has passed since the events of "The Breeze". The annoucement of MountainClan is still fresh on everybody's mind, and it has been agreed that when the rogues are defeated they will become their seperate clans again. Twilightstar and Treespirit face and opstical no cat could ever have forseen, and the clans realize the rogues may be far more dangerous than they thought...
1. Alliangences and Prolouge

**This is my third try... Anyway, I have finnaly decided to write and alliangences section.**

**Summary: **One moon has passed since the events of "The Breeze". The annoucement of MountainClan is still fresh on everybody's mind, and it has been agreed that when the rogues are defeated they will become their seperate clans again. Twilightstar and Treespirit face and obstical no cat could ever have forseen, and the clans realize the rogues may be far more dangerous than they thought, and the clans may just be washed away by a river of blood...

**EarthClan:**

**Leader: **Twilightstar- grey tom with lots of darker grey stripes  
**Deputy: **Treespirit- Brown tom  
**Medicine cat: **Ivymist- Oarnge she-cat with lots of darker oarnge stripes  
_ Apprentices: Echobreeze(Black she-cat with white belly, muzzle, and paws), Endlessheart(grey tom), Cloudpelt(fluffy white she-cat), Greenstem(black tom)  
_**Warriors: **Stonedust- grey tom  
Whitecloud- white tom  
Tallfrost- Long-legged white tom  
Venomgaze- Black tom with venom-like green gaze  
Windspirit- white she-cat with fur that looks like it has been ruffled by wind  
Wildheart- Oarnge tom  
Lichenfrost- Brown cat with white spots that look like lichen  
Swiftclaw- white tom  
Pebblestorm- light-light-brown tom with darker brown spots that look like pebbles  
Mistyface- Brown she-cat with white face  
Thunderbranch- Black tom with white streak from head to tail  
Streamsight- Oarnge tom with white streak from right eye to left front paw  
_ Apprentice: Nightpaw  
_**Apprentices: **Sunpaw- oarnge tom with white paws  
Nightpaw- black tom  
**Queens: **Morningflight- Oarnge she-cat with darker oarnge stripes and white back paws  
_ Apprentice: Sunpaw  
Kits: Thunderkit, Flowerkit, and Cloverkit  
_ Dawnsight- Redish-brwon she-cat with white belly, spot, and front paws  
_ Kits: Earthkit and Echokit_

**CloudClan**

**Leader: **Whitestar- white TOM (I changed it back...)  
**Deputy: **Ledgefur- light-brown tom  
_ Apprentice: Meadowpaw_  
**Medicine cat: **Snowbush  
**Warriors: **Willowpelt- brown she-cat  
_ Apprentice: Skypaw  
_ Tallflame- long-legged oarnge tom  
Jayfire- Black tom with oarnge paws  
Runningfoot- grey tom  
Eaglepelt- Black she-cat  
Windfur- grey she-cat who can never seem to keep her fur flat...  
_ Apprentice: Snakepaw_  
Silentclaw- browny-grey tom  
Halktail- oarnge tom with a v-shaped cut at the end of his tail  
**Apprentices: **Meadowpaw- light brown she-cat  
Skypaw- grey tom  
Snakepaw- black tom with two white spots on his back  
**Queens:** Firepelt- oarnge she-cat  
_ Kits: Kestrelkit, Windkit, Greenkit_

**NightClan**

**Leader: **Shadowstar- black she-cat  
**Deputy: **Shadedclaw- black tom  
**Medicine cat: **Willowtear  
**Warriors: **Darkpelt- Black tom with white paws, tail tip, and ears  
Caveheart- grey tom  
Lightpelt- Oarnge she-cat  
Greenear- grey she-cat with green smudge on ear that won't go away...  
_ Apprentice: Fangpaw_  
**Apprentices: **Fangpaw- white tom  
**Queens: **None at the moment...

**RainClan:**

**Leader: **Willowstar- grey tom  
**Deputy: **Fishfur- dark grey tom  
**Medicine cat: **Treeheart- brown tom  
_ Apprentice(s): Lizardpaw (black tom), Brightpaw (Yellow she-cat)  
_**Warriors: **Leafrock- brown she-cat with darker stripes.  
Beepelt- black tom with some yellow spots  
Rosedawn- redish she-cat  
_Apprentice: Waterpaw  
_Willowpool- oarnge tom (yeah...)  
Otterpelt- Black she-cat  
**Apprentices:** Waterpaw- grey she-cat  
**Queens: **None at the moment...

**Time for the prolouge!**

Cats were sitting in a clearing. (In StarClan...)  
"How can you be so sure the Clans will survive?" One of the cats asked.  
"I'm not. I just prefer to think it." Another answered.  
"At least the clan listened to you." The first cat said.  
"Treespirit would listen to a rock in StarClan." The second cat answered.  
"Except rocks don't talk"  
"Yes, exactly. That was my point. If he was put in a cave with no exit, he would wait for the rocks to talk to him."  
"You realize we have more important things to be talking about?"  
"Yes."  
"You also realize that if all of the clan cats die, we will cease to exist?"  
"Yes."  
"The clans interpretted your message right, at least."  
"No, the leaders did. Several cats are still confused."  
"The clans will only defeat it if they unite, which they did. I just get the feeling they won't."  
"The clans have survived before. If these rogues are a problem, the clans will overcome them. It's what they do, flowing through time, changing the way they flow, depending on which path is easist. Sometime, though, they'll have to take the harder path"  
"Yes. They have twice already. The Great Journey, and the Second Great Journey."  
"And the Great Battle"  
The first cat looked into a puddle. "Though they may not survive this time. The river of blood may be too much for them."  
"They don't fully know the threat of DuskClan, do they? Without that, they may fall because they weren't prepared."  
"The clans will survive. I don't know how, but I know they will. It will be hard, but they will." A third cat said.  
"Yes. The clans are strong."

**Short prolouge... Oh well, hope you like!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Well, here's chapter 1. This may or may not be considered a "Filler" chapter. However, I will be building up the plot in this book. For example, the "Obstacle" that Treespirit and Twilightstar is a seperate struggle from "DuskClan". However, it may or may not effect the "Blood River". Anyway, I have actually PLANNED OUT some things... though i know how long my plans last from making them in school...  
Also, it would be much appreciated if you would review. So I know what you think of the story. Also, this is Endlessheart's perspective. Although I haven't written his perspetcive in a while...**

Endlessheart padded out through the Medicine Devision, as it had grown to be called. Endlessheart didn't like it. He could smell Lizardpaw padding after him. "What?" He asked  
"I have to go practice battle moves." Lizardpaw sighed.  
"You could come with me. I have to go to." Endlessheart said. _I don't know why I ever wanted to be a warrior. _Endlessheart thought  
"Weren't you going to be a warrior?" Lizardpaw asked.  
"Yes. I can't be, though, I get out of breath too easily. If I get out of breath, I cough." Endlessheart explained as he started walking.  
"Do you ever want to be a warrior?" Lizardpaw asked.  
"I got used to the idea quickly. So, no, I don't." Endlessheart said.  
"Okay." Lizardpaw said. They walked silently the rest of the way to the Training Area.  
"Have you come to say with us?" Greenear, one of the mentors, asked.  
"Yes." Endlessheart answered.  
"We're working on climbing." Greenear said. Greenear looked around. "Rosedawn!" Greenear called. Rosedawn padded over to them.  
"Do you mind watching the apprentices while I teach these two how to climb?" Greenear asked.  
"No." Rosedawn said. Greenear looked at the wall around the cave, then padded over to the front-left corner of the cave. Endlessheart and Lizardpaw followed him.  
"When you are climbing, it is important that you don't go past your limit. Doing so is dangerous, so only do so in dire emgergencies. Also, do you see when the wall starts sloping up to the roof?" Greenear asked.  
"Yes." Both apprentices answered.  
"You don't want to get on that, again, unless you are in a emergency. Also, on slopes like that, sometimes it's easier to hang on to those with only your front paws. There are actually several ways to do it, depending on what situation you're in." Greenear said.  
"What are they?" Lizardpaw asked.  
"Well, if you're in a battle with cats that don't kow how to climb, you'd want to make them climb in the hardest way possible, right?" Greenear asked.  
"Yes." Lizardpaw said.  
"Exactly. That's why you need to be good at climbing any way you need to, so you can be ready for any situation." Greenear said. He turned and looked at the wall. "Lizardpaw, you go first." Greenear said.  
Lizardpaw dug his claws into the cracks on the wall. Slowly, Lizardpaw started moving at the wall. When his back paws were about a fox-length up, Greenear told him to come down. "Your turn, Endlessheart." Greenear said. Endlessheart put his front paws on the wall, then pulled is back ones onto the wall. He looked up the wall. He pulled up his front paws as far as they would go. He pushed off them and put his front paws into another crack. He continued this process for a while. He looked down, and he realized he had gone farther than Lizardpaw had. "You can't jump from that high!" Greenear called.  
"Then how am I supposed to get down?" Endlessheart asked.  
"You'll have to climb down a little." Greenear said. Endlessheart looked at the cracks down the wall. How would he climb down?  
"I can't!" He was suprised to realize just how scared he had become.  
"You should have thought of that before you climbed that high!" Greenear called. He could see that Greenear was climbing up.  
"Put your paw in that crack." Greenear said. Endlessheart obeyed, and slowly they made their way down.  
"That is a perfect example of what _not_ to do." Greenear said. Endlessheart was still shocked from that climb. Lizardpaw and Endlessheart started walking back to the Medicine Devision. "You should get something for that shock, you know." Lizardpaw said as he walked over to his nest.  
"I was going to." Endlessheart said as he walked over to where the herbs were. He grabbed some of the chamomile.  
"Tansy doesn't help shock." Lizardpaw sounded half-interested.  
Endlessheart realized that he had gotten tansy.  
This time, he made sure he actually got chamomile.  
"Neither does catmint." Ivymist's mew shocked Endlessheart. She grabbed the catmint from his jaws. "What has gotten into you?" She asked as she set actual chamomile in front of him. Endlessheart swallowed the herb. "Shock." He aid simply as he walked over to his own nest.  
"Okay." Ivymist said.  
Endlessheart stared at the bramble-and-rock-wall of the Medicine Area, as he prefered to refer to it as.  
"Is that wall interesting?" Lizardpaw asked.  
"I don't know." Endlessheart said.

**Yeah... Oh, I wanted to point out that by 'the clans will survive" in the prolouge, I meant that the four seperate clans would survive.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was short, I know. I don't want to get to the main part of the plot too quickly, and I didn't have any ideas to avoid it. That's my excuse this time. This is Treespirit's perspective.**

Treespirit clawed at the moss of his nest. Why was it so boring here?  
"Bored?" Treespirit recognized Meadowpaw's mew.  
"Not so much bored as irritated." He said.  
"Okay." He heard Meadowpaw walk away.  
"Treespirit?" Treespirit recognized Twilightstar's mew.  
"What?" Treespirit asked.  
"A patrol said they found traces of the rogues." Twilightstar said.  
"That's nice." Treespirit was only mildy interested.  
"No, it isn't! Cats could die because of it!" Twilightstar yelled angrily. _Yeah. And if you have anything to say about it, it'll be the rogues._  
Treespirit stood up. "We should go see, then, shouldn't we?" Treespirit asked.  
"Yes." Twilightstar said, then bouned off. _I don't have CloudClan blood! Slow down! _Treespirit thought.  
Twilightstar stopped, and Treespirit stopped, too. "Stop breathing so loud!" Twilightstar hissed, "On the off-chance DuskClan is still here, we don't want to reveal our precense. Look." Treespirit looked where Twilightstar was looking. There were blood stains and claw marks all over the ground. Treespirit felt Twilightstar stiffen. "Calm down, Twilightstar. Their scent is stale." Treespirit said.  
"I know." Twilightstar said.  
"Then why do you look like you just saw a group of badgers and a group of foxes working together?" Treespirit asked.  
"I _feel _like I did. I find this to be quite erie, actually." Twilightstar said.  
"I think that you are trespassing on our land!" A voice said.  
Both Twilightstar and Treespirit spun around. "_You're _land?" Twilightstar challenged.  
"We were here for countless seasons before you." The cat said.  
Treespirit saw realization flicker across Twilightstar's gaze. "You may not realize that we are strong enough to defeat you." Twilightstar said.  
"Ah, that is what you think!" The cat said, leaping at Twilightstar. Treespirit saw more cats leap out of a bush.  
"Go get more warriors!" Twilightstar yelled. Treespirit immediately ran as fast as he could. His body was screaming for him to stop. He had never ran this fast before, let alone that long. When he got into the cave, he yelled, "The rogues attacked us!" Several cats ran over to him. Treespirit ran as fast as he could back to Twilightstar. He found the clearing quickly. He immediately leaped onto one of the several rogues that were attacking Twilightstar. He clawed at the rogues neck. He could hear the other warriors doing the same thing. Treespirit dropped all strategic swipes, and clawed at whatever flesh he could reach.  
Treespirit felt something pin him down. He was exhausted, but he quickly turned over clawed at his opponents belly until they ran off.  
Eventually, all the rogues and ran off. Treespirit was one out of two of te cats that were still standing. The other cat that was standing was Streamsight. He looked around the clearing and saw Morningflight, Skypaw, and Runningfoot, a CloudClan cat. Of course, Twilightstar was in the clearing, too. Twilightstar slowly stood up. Treespirit saw Runningfoot crawl over to Skypaw. "He's dead." Runningfoot announced, then picked up the small apprentice's limp body. Morningflight stood up, too.  
"We all can walk, right?" Twilightstar asked. "Yes." All the cats answered. "Good." Twilightstar said. Treespirit noticed that Twilightstar had the worse injuries out of the cats that had lived, there was almost no fur left of Skypaw's body, and blood was still leaking out of a wound on his neck. Runningnose's eyes were clouded with grief. "Actually, no, we all can't." Runningnose said.  
"I meant-" Twilightstar began. Runningnose set down Skypaw. "I don't care what you meant. This is your fault!" Runningnose yelled, then picked up Skypaw and ran off in the direction of the camp.  
"Skypaw was his son. He probably feels responsable, but wants to blame some other cat." Streamsight said.  
"Of course he would." Twilightstar said, and started walking off towads the cave. The other cats followed him. Treespirit walked up until he was next to Twilightstar. "Are you okay?" Treespirit asked. "Yes." Twilightstar said. Treespirit saw a crack in front of Twilightstar. "Don't trip on that-" Treespirit winced inwardly as Twilightstar tripped on the crack. "-crack." He finished. Twilightstar stood up.  
"You still okay?" Streamsight asked.  
"I think I bent my paw backwards, but other than that, yes." Twilightstar said, then continued walking. Twilightstar wasn't walking on all of his paws. "Is walking like that easier?" Treespirit asked.  
"No, but my paw hurts too much." Twilightstar said.  
"Okay." Treespirit said.

They got to the cave in a few more minutes. When they got there, they walked to the Medicine Area.  
"What did you do?" Ivymist asked, scanning the group of cats. Treespirit noticed that Runningfoot was sitting in a nest, licking Skypaw. Both grief and determination clouded his gaze. "We were in a battle." Twilightstar said.  
"I know that much. I meant what did you do to your paw." Ivymist asked.  
"I tripped on a crack." Twilightstar said.  
"Yes, but how did you do that to your paw by tripping on a crack?" Ivymist asked.  
"I don't know. I just know I don't want to set it down." Twilightstar said.  
"Okay." Ivymist said. "All of you, go lay in that mossy area by Runningfoot." All of the cats walked over to by where Runningfoot was.  
When they all sat down, Runningfoot looked at Twilightstar. "Sorry." He muttered quickly, then went back to his licking.  
Ivymist walked over to the cats. She twitched her ears as she looked at the sorry condition of the cats. "I might as well do you last." She muttered, nodding at Twilightstar. "I already did Runningfoot." She said. She looked around at the cats. "All of you, lick your wounds." She said then walked over to Streamsight.  
Treespirit realized that he had a cut on his shoulder. He turned his head around and started licking it.  
Eventually, he started licking the wound he had on his paw. He looked at Twilightstar, and he was still licking his paw. "Does that hurt?" Treespirit asked.  
"Yes." He said, then went back to his licking. Treespirit looked at Skypaw he had a cut on his neck and a huge cut along his spine, and one of his ears had been torn off. His tail was frayed on the end, and he had a cut across one of his eyes that just barely went over the other one. He also had a bunch of other cuts. Runningfoot turned and looked at Treespirit. Treespirit quickly went back to licking his paw.  
"It's okay, you know." Runningfoot said.  
"What is?" Treespirit asked.  
"Come over here." Runningfoot said. Treespirit walked over to where Runningfoot was.  
"Skypaw is Meadowpaw's brother." Runningfoot murmered.  
"I know." Treespirit said.  
"Can you get her, please?" Runningfoot asked. "Yes." Treespirit said. He got up and walked towards the entrance.  
He looked around the cave. Eventually, Treespirit found her by her nest. He ran over to her.  
"What?" She asked, looking up.  
Treespirit looked at Meadowpaw. He opened his mouth, but no words came out.  
"What?" She asked again.  
"Skypaw..." Treespirit hesitated. Meadowpaw stood up. "He died, didn't he?" She asked.  
"Yes." Treespirit said.  
Meadowpaw opened her mouth in a silent wail.  
"Runningfoot wanted me to get you." Treespirit said.  
Meadowpaw just nodded. Treespirit ran back to the Medicine area.  
"Thank you." Runningfoot murmered.  
Meadowpaw dug her nose into Skypaw's fur. Treespirit could hear her murmuring quietly.  
Ivymist did Treespirit's wounds quickly. Ivymist walked over to Twilightstar. Treespirit got up and walked over to Runningfoot. Treespirit could hear meadowpaw wailing quietly into Skypaw's fur.  
Treespirit walked over to Twilightstar. "You broke your paw. How did you brake your paw? You tripped on a crack." Ivymist was muttering to herelf as she looked at the herbs she had brought. "Thyme helps.. no, comfrey does." Twilightstar looked at Treespirit. "She gets somewhat out of it whenever she has to do anything to me." He muttered. "But I should get him some catmint, no poppy seed." Treespirit just stared at her. "But I thought she had them memorized when she was a kit." Treespirit said.  
"She did." Twilightstar said. "Borage leaves.. no, wrong herb entirely. He's a tom, you mouse-brain. But yarrow doesn't help either..."  
"Ivymist, comfrey, poppy seeds, cobwebs. Start there." Twilightstar said. "Yes. Here's the.. no, that's feverfew. Ah.. no, coltsfoot..."  
"Here's the comfrey... no, that's borage root. Though that would be useful. Will tansy help? No, that's for kittencough."  
Treeheart walked in. "What are you doing, Ivymist? Why do you have dock leaves?" Treeheart asked.  
"I don't know. Juniper berries... no... Ah, here's the comfrey... no, that's coltsfoot."  
"Actually, Ivymist, that's chervil root. They look nothing alike." Treeheart said.  
"Why don't you do it? I can't think straight." Ivymist said.  
"I know you know these, Ivymist. Focus." Treeheart said.  
"Right. Here's the comfrey." Ivymist said.  
"May I ask what you need the comfrey for?" Treeheart asked.  
"Twilightstar tripped on a crack." Ivymist said, then walked over Twilightstar.  
"Do I have the right herbs?" She demanded noone in particular.  
"Yes." Treeheart said.  
"Good." Ivymist said. She quickly did Twilightstar's wounds, then stared at Twilightstar's paw.  
"Put the comfrey there, then put cobwebs over it, and don't rap it too tight." Treeheart said.  
"Yeah. That." Ivymist said, then did exactly what Treeheart said. Ivymist then walked over to the herb stores. She grabbed some chamomile and ate it.  
Meadowpaw looked up. "Skypaw really is dead, isn't he?" Meadowpaw asked quietly. Treespirit couldn't bare to see Meadowpaw so sad. He looked down.  
"Yes." Ivymist said.  
"No!" Meadowpaw wailed. "He can't be!"  
"He is." Ivymist said.  
Meadowpaw dug her nose into Skypaw's fur again. Treespirit could hear her wailing. Runningfoot stood up. His eyes were still clouded with grief. He sat back down, and went back to licking Skypaw.  
"You should move outside." Ivymist said. Runningfoot picked up Skypaw and walked out of the den, followed by Meadowpaw.  
Treespirit laid down next to Twilightstar. There was a small blood stain where Skypaw had been. Treespirit curled up on the hard stone and tried to shake the thought that he could have done something to prevent Skypaw dying, but he couldn't. "You okay?" Twilightstar asked.  
Treespirit didn't respond, he just dug his face into the gap between his paws. "You can come over here." Twilightstar asked. Treespirit crawled over to Twilightstar and curled up on the edge of the nest he was in. He fell asleep knowing that Twilightstar would always be his friend, even when he died.

**SO FRIGGIN DEPRESSING! No, actually. Er...**

**Review if you liked it. Or didn't. I want to know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I have decided to upload chapters when I have one finished. For the most part, this should be once a day. It might be more, but I want to try to put a little bit of suspense... So cliffhangers are more... cliffhangery. Anyway, I'm still not sure if I want to get to the main part of the plot yet, so... This chapter... anyway, it's Echobreeze's perspective. oh, and "The Kits" are five moons old, and technically it is still two days before the first gathering since the clans moved to the cave.**

Echobreeze was sitting in front of the Medicine Area. She didn't understand why Endlessheart cared so much about what it was called. She could see Meadowpaw laying in her nest. Her eyes were still clouded with grief, even thought it had been two days since the battle. Echobreeze got up and walked over to Meadowpaw.  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Echobreeze asked. Meadowpaw stood up. "If I die, at least I'll be with Skypaw." She mumured.  
"That.. okay." Echobreeze said, then walked towards the entrance.  
Whitestar was the one gaurding the entrance. Meadowpaw was just staring blankly ahead. "You know you shouldn't go out, don't you?" Whitestar asked.  
"I think Meadowpaw needs to get out." Echobreeze said.  
"Okay, but be careful." Whitestar said.  
"We will." Echobreeze said, then lead Meadowpaw out of the cave. Meadowpaw looked like she wanted to say something.  
"What?" Echobreeze asked.  
Meadowpaw didn't say anything. Echobreeze started walking towards what had been EarthClan's territory. Meadowpaw walked next to her.  
"It's been two days since Skypaw died. I think it is time that you moved on. I never said a word to Skypaw, but I know that he would want you to move on." Echobreeze said. She didn't want to tell Meadowpaw what to do, but at the same time, she felt like she had to.  
"I know." Meadowpaw said. "I know he would."  
"Then why don't you?" Echobreeze asked carefully.  
"I can't. Every time I do something, I think, 'I should share this hawk with Skypaw' or 'Why isn't Skypaw'" Meadowpaw said.  
"It sounds like you two were close." Echobreeze said subconciuosly.  
"Yes." Meadowpaw said. They walked silently for a while.  
"I had other littermates." Meadowpaw said.  
"Is it okay if I ask what happened to them?" Echobreze asked.  
"I had four other littermates." Meadowpaw appeared to be thinking out loud. Echobreeze couldn't help but be shocked. Six wasn't a very common number of kits. "Two of them died from Greencough along with my mom when we were five days old." Meadowpaw paused. "When we were five moons old, the rogues attacked our camp, and two of them died." Meadowpaw paused again, this time for longer. "We were all close, but after they died, Runningnose went back to normal quickly, ignoring us for the most part. The only comfort we found was in each other, because we were the only ones who understood how we felt." Meadowpaw paused yet again. "We always helped each other." Meadowpaw appeared to have finished.  
_So she basicly has no one to get comfort from anymore, now that Skypaw is dead. _Echobreeze thought. _I don't know if I can say anything to that, really. _  
"So Runningnose is the only one you have to get comfort from?" Echobreeze asked.  
"No, Treespirit is still alive." Meadowpaw said. _That cleared it up for me._

**Yeah, MeadowxTree is officially official. Hate it, flame it, love it, review because you hate it so much, or love it so much. I personally don't like romance, so putting a *technical* "Forbiden Relationship" is... awkward, to say the least. Anyway, let the Thawfestival Games continue! (Points if you got that reference, and the "That cleared it up for me" is like the Mighty Accelgar episode in Pokemon. Gee, Ash is mouse-brained. Anyway...)**

"He doesn't appear to be offering much comfort." Echobreeze said absently.  
Meadowpaw glared at Echobreeze. "So?" She asked.  
"I didn't say anything. I was merely stating a fact, I wasn't suggesting anything." Echobreeze said.  
"Good." Meadowpaw said calmly. They walked quietly for a while. Echobreeze noticed that Meadowpaw's eyes were still clouded, and her tail, Echobreeze noticed for the first time, was dragging on the ground.  
"Are you okay?" Echobreeze asked.  
"Do you want to know?" Meadowpaw asked.  
"I want to know what will help me help you feel better." Echobreeze said. "I can't make you feel normal, but I can make you feel better."  
Meadowpaw appeared to be suprised by what Echobreeze had said. "What?" Echobreeze asked.  
"What do you mean?" Meadowpaw asked.  
"You appeared suprised by what I said." Echobreeze said.  
"Other cats have been trying to make me feel normal. You're the first cat that noticed that my life isn't normal. You noticed that it takes more then a few days to move on from losing someone that close to you. You _noticed.__" _Meadowpaw said.  
"It's easy, though. It's easy for me to understand. It just makes sense." Echobreeze said.  
"Do you still want to know if I'm okay?" Meadowpaw asked.  
"I want to show you something. Then, yes, I do." Echobreeze said, sprinting up the EarthClan mountain to the ledge that she had gone to a lot before.

"Okay." Echobreeze said when they both were up on the ledge.  
Meadowpaw sat down. Echobreeze sat down next to her.  
"What?" Echobreeze asked.  
"Everything I do. It's terrible." Meadowpaw said quietly. "Everytime I take a step, or breathe, the severity of what happens crashes down on me like all of StarClan is attacking." Meadowpaw's voice ended in a quiet wail, and she laid down on the ledge. Echobreeze licked her head with slow rasps over her fur. She couldn't _say _anything to comfort Meadowpaw. "You feel like it will never end." Echobreeze offered softly. Meadowpaw nodded then wailed quietly again. Echobreeze laid down next to her. "It will. I promise you it will." Echobreeze said, then licked Meadowpaw's head with smooth rasps. She could hear Meadowpaw wailing quietly.  
Echobreeze looked up and realized that the sun was setting. "Meadowpaw, we have to go now." She said as she stood up. Meadowpaw stood up. They walked down the steepest part of the mounatain. Meadowpaw stopped. "What?" Echobreeze asked. "You were a warrior, weren't you?" Meadowpaw asked.  
"Yes." Echobreeze said.  
"Why'd you become a medicine cat, then?" Meadowpaw asked.  
"It's easier to help cats than to hurt them. And anyway," Echobreeze said, "I feel like I use my talents much better as one. If you hadn't noticed, most cats don't understand the pain other cats go through. They aren't willing to listen, but then expect you to."  
"That's right" Meadowpaw said. "Like I said before, you do actually understand."  
"Like I said, I find it easy." Echobreeze said. "I couldn't kill a cat from another clan if I thought about it. Ivymist says that that's like her, but she won't tell me what she means by that."  
"You had kits when you were an apprentice, didn't you?" Meadowpaw asked she appeared to be thinking about something else.  
"Yes. And a piece of advice- kits are annoying nuisances when you have better things to be doing, like, oh, training." Echobreeze said.  
"Okay." They walked back silently, and Echobreeze could hear the occasional quiet wail from Meadowpaw.

When they got to the cave, Echobreeze led Meadowpaw to the Medicine Area. When they got there, Meadowpaw wailed a little bit louder than usual.  
"What?" Echobreeze asked.  
"It's... this place." Meadowpaw said quietly.  
Echobreeze licked her ear. "Sorry. Do you want to go somewhere else?" Echobreeze asked.  
Meadowpaw didn't respond. Echobreeze nudged her back towards the entrance. "Come on." She said. She decided to take Meadowpaw to her nest.  
When they got there, Meadowpaw laid down in the nest. Suddenly, Echobreeze realized something. "Are you hungry?" She asked, somewhat absently, because she was thinking about that she was supposed to check Twilightstar's paw at sun-high and that she had forgotten. "No." Meadowpaw replied.  
"You have to eat." Echobreeze said, then walked towards the fresh-kill pile. She found a nice mouse in it; if Meadowpaw wouldn't eat, then she could eat it.  
She set the mouse in front of Meadowpaw. "Eat." She said. She decided not to add that Skypaw would want her to, because she wanted Meadowpaw to start making desicions not based on whethe or not Skypaw would want her to. Meadowpaw took a tentitive bite out of the mouse. Echobreeze sat down and watched Meadowpaw. Meadowpaw had only eaten half of the mouse when she pushed it towards Echobreeze. "Here. You can have the rest." She said. Echobreeze quickly ate the rest of the mouse. She could hear Meadowpaw wailing quietly. She got up and walked over to the Medicine Area and sat down in front of it.  
It wasn't long before she decided to go back to Meadowpaw. Meadowpaw was wailing a little bit louder. She licked Meadowpaw's ear. She continued to lick Meadowpaw's head, it appeared to comfort her. She noticed Treespirit glaring at her. _What's his problem? _"I'll be back." She whispered, then walked over to Treespirit.  
"What?" Echobreeze asked.  
"What do you think?" Echobreeze was suprised by the amount of anger in his mew.  
"I have no idea. I don't think what I'm doing should make you that mad, I'm merely trying to help her." Echobreeze said.  
"She's from a different clan!" Treespirit said. Echobreeze couldn't help but laugh at that.  
"I'm a medicine cat. And you shouldn't be using that argument, especially considering the fact that _you_ love her." Echobreeze said.  
"So?" Treespirit asked.  
"Nothing." Echobreeze said.  
Treespirit sighed. "I guess it just annoyed me to see someone else doing what I would."  
"But you don't understand." Echobreeze said.  
"Of course I do!" Treespirit said.  
"No, you don't. You don't understand. You don't think about this the same way I do." Echobreeze said.  
"What do you mean?" Treespirit asked.  
"What do you want?" Echobreeze asked.  
"I want her to feel like nothing has changed." Treespirit said.  
"See, that's what I mean. So much has changed so quickly." Echobreeze said.  
"What do you mean?" Treespirit asked.  
"You don't understand the relationship between Skypaw and Meadowpaw. You probably didn't know that she had other littermates." Echobreeze said.  
"What?" Echobreeze was happy to hear the suprise in his mew.  
"It's not my place to tell you." Echobreeze said. "If she wants you to know, she will tell you."  
"I have things to do anyway." Treespirit said.  
"Okay." Echobreeze said, then walked back over to Meadowpaw and went back to licking her head.  
She looked up when Ivymist walked over to her. "Why didn't you check Twilightstar's paw like I told you to?" She demanded.  
"I took Meadowpaw out, and I forgot." Echobreeze said.  
The anger faded from Ivymist's face. "Of course." Ivymist said, then walked away. Meadowpaw looked up. "Are you in trouble?" She asked.  
"No." Echobreeze said.|  
"Do you have to go?" Meadowpaw asked.  
"No." Echobreeze said.  
"You can leave if you want to." Meadowpaw said.  
"Okay. If you want to talk to me again, I just want to know that you can." Echobreeze said, thens stood up and walked to the Medicine Area.  
When she got there, she walked over to her nest and laid down in it. She couldn't sleep, though.  
Ivymist walked over to her. "You okay?" She asked.  
"I am." Echobreeze said.  
"You don't seem like you are." Ivymist said.  
"Meadowpaw isn't okay." Echobreeze said.  
"She'll get over it in time." Ivymist said.  
"I don't think she will." Echobreeze said.  
"Why not?" Ivymist asked.  
"The pain is too... It's too much for her. She can't deal with it." Echobreeze said.  
"What do you mean?" Ivymist asked she sat down by Echobreeze's nest.  
"I can't tell you." Echobreeze said.  
"Actually, you can." Ivymist said.  
"No, I can't." Echobreeze insited.  
"Okay. But if you don't know what you should do, then you can still ask me." Iymist said.  
"I will." Echobreeze promised. Ivymist walked back to her nest, and Echobreeze curled up and went to sleep.

**DRAMATIC! Er... Meadowpaw is a much ore important charecter then I was letting on... and I wa letting on that she was important, so...  
****Next chapter will probably be a filler, though I still think it will be important... ish, compared to the fact that were not even on the main part of the plot yet, so...  
**

**You know what's really annoying me right now? My "V" key has something stuff under it (StarClan knows what, I eat while typing sometimes...), so It isn't working very well. Which means I definitely won't be writing IVymist's perspective anytime soon, because even writing this sentence was a pain.**

**On a side note, I do have an idea for another "Warriors" Fanfic... it will probably be using FrostClan, though, because...  
Anyway, it will probably only be one book, so I could probably start writing now (Or later... I have things to do today.), and finish it farely quickly.**

**I'm missing my R key, my cat ripped it off when she was a kitten, and now my V key has something stuck under it, My internet only works at my mom and dad's houses, and if I leave chrome open for too long (Or any browser, for that matter) my computer is PAINFULLY slow. But anyways...**


	5. Chapter 4

**Twilightstar's perspective! **

Twilightstar was laying on the the Clan Rock. Ivymist had finnaly let him out of the Medicine Area, but he still couldn't leave the cave. His leg was broken just barely above his paw. He was bored, since he technically was confined now to the Clan Rock, as he couldn't get down without help because of his paw.  
Whitestar leaped up on to the rock. "Bored?" He asked. (See, it would be weird if he was she)  
"Very bored." Twilightstar said.  
"You realize the gathering is tonight." Whitestar said.  
"I haven't seen a moon in days, so, no, I didn't." Twilightstar said.  
"You realize that there is a problem, don't you? There wouldn't be anything to report." Whitestar said.  
"Yes." Twilightstar said.  
"Okay." Whitestar said. He appeared to be thinking.  
"What?" Twilightstar asked, though he knew what, he had followed his gaze. He was watching Treespirit, who was talking to Meadowpaw.  
"Do you not have a problem with that?" Whitestar asked.  
"I realize I wouldn't exist if it weren't for forbiden relationships. And anyway, right now it doesn't matter." Twilightstar said.  
"You realize it will." Whitestar said.  
"Aren't there more important things we should be talking about?" Twilightstar said. _He doesn't need to know that this conversation reminds me of how my parents died._  
"Is there something else to talk about? I don't think there is anything else to talk about." Whitestar said.  
"I don't want to talk about this!" Twilightstar snapped.  
"Why not?" Whitestar asked.  
"My parents died fighting each other!" Twilightstar said.  
"Okay, okay. Calm down." Whitestar said.  
"Okay." Twilightstar said. Whitestar sat down. "When do you think Meadowpaw should go ack to training?" Whitestar asked.  
"Isn't that for her mentor to decide?" Twilightstar asked.  
"I can tell her mentor that she needs to go back to training." Whitestar said.  
"I overheard a conversation between Ivymist and Echobreeze last night. I don't know when." Twilightstar said.  
"Did you know that Echobreeze took Meadowpaw out yesterday?" Whitestar asked.  
"Yes. I got lectured on having old cobwebs on my paw because Echobreeze didn't replace them." Twilightstar said.  
"I knew because I was gaurding then." Whitestar said.  
"Shadowstar's doing double shifts. I don't see why I can't gaurd, all I have to do is yell if the rogues attack." Twilightstar said.  
"Ivymist knows you better than that. What would alert everyone else would be the sound of your screeching." Whitestar said.  
"Why can't Treespirit gaurd, then?" Twilightstar asked.  
"He's confined to camp, too." Whitestar said.  
"...And the medicine cats will only let leaders do it." Willowstar had joined them.  
"You'd think it would be the other way around, though." Twilightstar said. "I thought Medicine Cats would be much more defensive."  
"Obviosly not. They'd probably be forced to let us, anyway." Willowstar said.  
"Yes." Whitestar said.  
Ivymist leaped onto the rock. "Hello" All three leaders said at the same time, entirely accidentaly. Ivymist laughed and slipped off the rock. Twilightstar's immediate reaction was to grab her, but she was heavy, and Twilightstar started to be pulled down with her. He tried to gid his claws into the rock, but that didn't work. Obviously, it was stone. He pulled back really hard, and both cats were still on the rock. "I would have been fine." Ivymist said. "I know." Twilightstar said.  
"Why'd you come up here?" Whitestar asked.  
"So I could eat you!" Ivymist said, snarling at Whitestar. Whitestar jumped back and hit the wall of the cave. Ivymist and the other two leaders snorted with laughter.  
"Hey!" Whitestar complained.  
"If you must know, I came to get Twilightstar." Ivymist said.  
"But I don't want to go down!" Twilightstar complained.  
"Well too bad." Ivymist said.  
"You can't make me!" Twilightstar said, backing up against the wall.  
"If you don't your paw will never heal properly." Ivymist said.  
"No!" Twilightstar said, then leaped off the rock. _Ouch. _  
"It won't heal properly if you do that, either." Ivymist said as she landed next to him.  
"So what can I do, then?" Twilightstar said. "You could hardly get me down."  
"I know." Ivymist said, then started walking towards the Medicine Area. Twilightstar hopped after her.

"Sit." Ivymist ordered, pointing towards a small spot of stone. Twilightstar sat there.  
Ivymist walked back over. "Rar! Why, do I think borage leaves look like every herb?" Ivymist asked, then turned around.  
"It would hardly secure your paw, anyway." Ivymist said as she came back with the actual cobwebs.  
"Why do you always get that herb?" Twilightstar asked.  
"I don't know." Ivymist said, putting cobwebs on Twilightstar's paw, "It's like I'm attracted to it."  
"I don't get it." Twilightstar said.  
"I don't think about what I'm doing, my paws just do it." Ivymist said. "When I'm too busy tinking about something else, I can't do it." Ivymist went to the herb stores and came back with some herbs. "I also can't do it if I'm thinking about it." Ivymist said. "That's tansy, coltsfoot, alderbark, and yarrow." Ivymist said.  
"Actually, it's marigold, juniper, dock, and celandine." Twilightstar said.  
"Yes." Ivymist said as she picked up the herbs and put them away.  
Echobreeze walked in. "Hello." Ivymist said.  
"Do you think that I should give Meadowpaw some more chamomile?" Echobreeze asked.  
"It's been four days." Ivymist said.  
"I know that." Echobreeze said. "But she won't eat."  
"Chamomile won't help that." Ivymist said.  
"You realize thyme works better for shock?" Treeheart asked.  
"It still won't help if she won't eat." Ivymist said.  
"Meadowpaw claims that chamomile works better." Echobreeze said.  
"I suppose it could have different effects on cats." Treeheart said.  
"Do you think it will help?" Ivymist asked Echobreeze.  
"I think it will, but I was wondering if you did." Echobreeze said.  
"I don't know." Ivymist said. Echobreeze grabbed the chamomile and walked out.  
"You don't know that?" Treeheart asked.  
"It could have different effects." Ivymist said. "And anyway, I've been a medicine cat longer than you." _Basicly since you were a kit. _  
"So?" Treeheart asked.  
"You could be a warrior for seasons and never have to battle. You can be a medicine cat appentice for a moon and have more experience." Ivymist said.  
"I guess." Treeheart said.  
"I knew all the herbs when I was a kit, anyway." Ivymist said.  
"Really?" Treeheart asked.  
"Yes." Twilightstar said.  
"You want to go back to the rock?" Ivymst asked.  
"Yes." Twilightstar said.

He got to the rock with no complications. "StarClan is the clan of dead leaders!" Willowstar declared proudly.  
"No, actually. 'star' came from StarClan." Twilightstar said.  
"Don't ruin my dreams!" Willowstar said.  
"You are all being highly random." Shadowstar said. Whitestar was guarding.  
"I know. It's fun." Twilightstar said.  
"No, it isn't." Shadowstar said.  
"Yes it is!" Willowstar and Twilightstar said.

**... **

**Anyway, I'm going to start one of my story ideas today.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Echobreeze! Yeah... **

Echobreeze padded over to Meadowpaw. "Hello." Echobreeze said.  
"Hi." Meadowpaw said.  
"You should go back to training, you know." Echobreeze said.  
"Ledgefur said I didn't have to until I was ready." Meadowpaw said.  
"Okay. But you should come out with me and Ivymist, then." Echobreeze said. "You need to get out again" She added.  
"Right now?" Meadowpaw asked.  
"Yes." Echobreeze said.  
"Okay." Meadowpaw said. Echobreeze led her to the Medicine Area, where Ivymist was waiting.  
"Meadowpaw is coming with us." Echobreeze informed Ivymist.  
"Okay. Let's go." Ivymist said, leading them into the forest.  
"What are we doing?" Meadowpaw asked.  
"Gathering herbs." Ivymist said somewhat absently.  
"Can't wait." Meadowpaw said sarcastically.  
"Warrior apprentices." Ivymist muttered as she walked over to a bush.  
"It's not like gathering herbs is exciting!" Meadowpaw called after her.  
"It saves lives!" Ivymist called back. Ivymist came back with yarrow. "Though this one doesn't often." She set the herb in front of Meadowpaw. "Carry that." She ordered.  
"It tastes weird!" Meadowpaw said through the yarrow.  
"Don't eat it! You're supposed to be carrying it!" Ivymist said. "Echobreeze, go find some tansy." Echobreeze immediately sniffed out the tansy and grabbed some of it and ran back to Ivymist. "Endlessheart said he found some catmint." Ivymist said as she walked off.  
Ivymist leaped up onto a ledge, and Echobreeze and Meadowpaw followed her. "Ah, here's the-" Ivymist was cut off by a shreak. Echobreeze felt the weight of a cat landing on her back.  
She looked up at Ivymist. There was a look of extreme terror on her face. "Get them and go behing that rock!" Echobreeze said as she rolled over a pinned her attacker to the ground. She has used "them" as a code for "herbs", and she assumed Ivymist could figure out which rock she was talking about.  
Echobreeze lifted up one fo her paws and slammed it down on her attacker's face, then picked up the other paw and scored her claws along it's face. She switched her paws and did it again.  
Echobreeze recognized the scent of Whitestar. _Meadowpaw must have gone to get more warriors. _Echobreeze felt a weight push her to the side. It was another one of the rogues. She felt the same one she had been attacking pin her to the ground, but she saw the one that had pushed her off her original attacker in a harsh battle with Whitestar. But Whitestar wasn't leaving any wounds on his attacker. _Strange. _Echobreeze tought as she flipped over her opponent so she was on top. She grabbed her opponents ear in her jaws and pulled sharply back, tearing it. _I made that one up! _She thought proudly. She grabbed his tail in her jaws and battered it with her claws unsheathed. A tiny bit of the end of his tail came off, and she spit it out. _Nasty. _She drew her claws along her attackers back, though he knocked her over. "Faked you out, didn't I?" He hissed.  
"Not really." Echobreeze said as she flipped him over yet again. The "Flipping over contest" went on for a while until Echobreeze finally pinned his front paws to the ground. She pushed off and her back paws landed unsheathed on his belly. She flipped him over and jumped onto his back. "Didn't see that coming, did you?" Echobreeze asked as she drew her claws over the back of his head. "Ha! Got that one from you!" She hissed at him.  
He flipped her over and pinned her down. Echobreeze lifted up her back legs and hit him in his belly yet again. He ran away. "And stay there!" Echobreeze called after him.  
The battle was over, and the clan cats had won. "You can come out now!" Echobreeze called to Ivymist. Ivymist walked out from behind the rock. They walked back silently to camp.

**(Switch to Twilightstar, for minor plot purposes) Oh, remember Whitestar was a kittypet for a long time...**

Whitestar had also been confined to the cave. Twilightstar was staring at his paws; it was the one thing he hadn't stared at yet. It felt that way, anyway. Suddenly, a strange question started nagging at his brain. "Do you have claws?" He asked.  
Whitestar looked surprised for a moment, then looked back at his paws. "No." He said.  
"Why not?" Twilightstar asked.  
"Twolegs." Whitestar said.  
"Why wouldn't they want you to have them?" Twilightstar asked.  
"Curtains." Whitestar said.  
"What are curtains?" Twilightstar asked.  
"Strange pelt-things that twolegs put over windows to keep the light out." Whitestar said.  
"What are windows?" Twilightstar asked.  
"Holes in the wall with glass in them." Whitestar said.  
"What's glass?" Twilightstar asked.  
"A clear border. I guess the twolegs use them to look out of their nests, though, now that I think about it, if they want to look outside, why don't they go there?" Whitestar asked.  
"Why would curtains make them not want you to have claws?" Twilightstar asked.  
"They didn't like it when I climbed them." Whitestar said.  
"Why not?" Twilightstar asked.  
"Twolegs are mouse-brained." Whitestar said.  
"Okay." Twilightstar said, then went back to his staring.  
"That's creepy, the way your staring at my paws." Whitestar said.  
"Well, would you prefer me to stare at Shadowstar's face? That would be no less strange. And no, there's nothing else I can stare at." Twilightstar said.  
"You've been confined to camp for too long, if you ask me." Whitestar said.  
"I am, apparently, until my paw heals completely." Twilightstar said.  
Whitestar stoood up. "Atack me." He ordered.  
"Why?" Twilightstar asked.  
"We're both bored, and I can't think of anything better to do." Whitestar said.  
"Wouldn't be a bit..." Twilightstar searched for the word, "Suspicious-looking?" He asked.  
"Willowstar will hardly stop us." Whitestar said.  
"Fine." Twilightstar said. Twilightstar followed him out of the cave.  
Whitestar stopped in a clearing. "Okay, now atta-" Twilightstar didn't give him time to finish his sentence. The harmless battle felt good. Twilightstar leaped at him. "Hey!" Whitestar said.  
Twilightstar did his best imitation of a mentor, "But your enemy won't wait for you to finish talking." Twilightstar thought for a momet, "Or warn you." Whitestar was still laying under his paws. "Are you that easy to beat?" Twilightstar loosed him grip, pretending to loose his guard. "No." Whitestar said. "Of course I'm not." Whitestar rolled over, but Twilightstar jumped off. "Really?" He asked, leaping at Whitestar and pinning him down yet again.  
"No." Whitestar said. He flipped him over so that they were looking at eachother.  
That continued for a while until Whitestar finally leapt(IDK) away. They walked silently back to camp.

Willowstar was also on the rock. "Hello." He said.  
"Hi." Whitestar said.  
Echobreeze leaped onto the rock. "Hello." She said.  
"Why isn't Ivymist here?" Twilightstar asked.  
"Ivymist has Greencough." Echobreeze said.  
"When did she get Greencough? She was fine this morning." Twilightstar asked.  
"She got it when we came back." Echobreeze said.  
"Is she okay?" Twilightstar asked.  
"How am I supposed to know? I'm not a medicine cat!" Echobreeze said.  
"Actually, you are." Willowstar said. "Oh yeah." Echobreeze said.  
"Anyways-" Twilightstar began. "Let's go." Echobreeze said, jumping off the rock. Twilightstar followed her.

**How many of the ideas I came up with have I used? Let's see... I think that I still have to (censored). Then all will be well...  
****Except I also need to make (censored).**


	7. Chapter 6

**One kits-getting-six-moons-old later, EarthClan's five kits become apprentices. Ivymist is fine, and Twilightstar is no longer confined to camp. There we go. This is Treespirit's perspective. Nightpaw and Sunpaw are now Sunpelt and Nightpelt. Funny, all three of those littermates' names end in -pelt. Cloudpelt, Nightpelt, and Sunpelt. Like snowfur and bluefur.**

**Treespirit- Thunderpaw  
Twilightstar- Earthpaw  
Sunpelt- Echopaw  
Lichenfrost- Flowerkit  
Eagleheart- Cloverkit**

"Hello." Twilightstar said.  
_Why did Twilightstar have to make the kits_ _apprentices today? _Treespirit asked himself. Sure, he wanted to mentor Thunderpaw. But what was the point if he was all caught up with deputy duties?  
"Hello." Treespirit said back. Twilightstar had given himself Earthpaw as an apprentice, why, Treespirit didn't have a clue. He knew it was somewhat unfair, really. But he didn't really _want _to mentor an apprentice right now.  
"You seem irritated." Twilightstar said.  
"Really?" Treespirit asked, as if it were obvious. "I had no idea."  
"There's no need to be snippy about it." Twilightstar said. _Snippy? Where did _that _come from? _  
"It's your fault I'm irritated, so if you don't want to be looking for your ears, I suggest you leave." Treespirit said.  
"What did I do?" Twilightstar asked.  
"Woke up, ate some fresh kill, lazed around on the Clan Rock and told me to go on patrols, went on some yourself, guarded, and made the kits apprentices. Do you mean what you did to irritate me?" Treespirit asked.  
"I don't see how any of those things would irritate you. I hadn't actually eaten in three days, if you must know." Twilightstar said.  
"I don't know. I just know you irritated me somehow." Treespirit said. Okay, fine. He had an idea of why he was irritated, just nothing for sure, anyway.

**A mere short update. Forced leave, and I wanted to get it up. I'm feeling irritable for no apparent reason today, just like Treespirit. Well, it might be because I'm going to be without my computer for two weeks. Sad, I know. You're crying yourselves to tears right now with pity. Or rather, envy? No, definitely not. You want more update? Well then, I am sorry. I will have fun, I promise. Go to my profile if you want some ideas on how to entertain yourself. Have fun, or don't, makes no dif. to me. Really.**


	8. Chapter 6 cont

**CONTINUATION OF LAST CHAPTER! **

"Really?" Twilightstar asked.  
"Yes. I guess I'll go out for a little bit." Treespirit said.  
"I'll go with you." Twilightstar said.  
"Fine." Treespirit said. _Though I really wanted to go by myself._

Treespirit led the way for a while, jumping up the ledges of CloudClan's territory. Eventually he got to a ledge that was to high for him to jump, and stopped. "Is there a way to get up this?" He asked.  
"Yes." Twilightstar said.  
"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" Treespirit snapped. _Sorry, Twilightstar, but yelling is the only way, I think. It's unfair, I know. You did nothing on purpose. _Treespirit added silently.  
"You can probably figure it out yourself." Twilightstar said.  
"Well, what if I don't want to?" Treespirit said.  
"Think about it." Twilightstar said.  
"No!" Treespirit yelled. Suddenly his anger at Twilightstar spilled over. He clawed Twilightstar's leg.  
"Why did you do that?" Treespirit didn't notice Twilightstar's hurt tone of voice.  
"Because I could!" Treespirit yelled, then leaped up on Twilightstar and pinned him down. Twilightstar flipped Treespirit over.  
"Battling with your mentor isn't the best idea, Treespirit. Unless you made up some new moves?" Twilightstar said.  
"I haven't, but.." Treespirit said, then did a move where he flung Twilightstar off and jump up and flipped him over so he was facing down, through him down, then landed next to him an pinned him down with one paw. "You said that I knew enough moves to surprise you, especially with that move." Treespirit finished he tried to claw above Twilightstar's eyes, but missed and clawed his eyes. When Treespirit realized this, he jumped back.  
Twilightstar wailed in pain. "S-Sorry!" Treespirit stammered. _Mouse-Brain! _He silently scolded himself. "I didn't- I tried-"  
"Calm down, Treespirit." Twilightstar said. "I'm okay, really." Twilightstar didn't sound okay, his voice sounded as if he was biting back pain.  
"I don't think so." Ivymist's voice shocked both cats. "I hope your claws were clean, Treespirit, if they weren't, we have more problems than why you attacked Twilightstar in the first place."  
"Speaking of that, why di you attack me in the first place?" Twilightstar asked.  
"Poor judgment." Treespirit said simply.  
"Anyway, we should go back to camp. I don't want to get caught by those rouges." Twilightstar said. then stood up. Treespirit almost thought he imagined the flash of terror in Ivymist's eyes.

They jumped down the mountain peacefully, though Treespirit occasionally had to help Twilightstar, because it was awkward to walk on his injured leg, and he could barely see through his eyes anyway. Treespirit caught snippets of Ivymist mumbling to herself. "Celandine, Marigold. Please don't end up like Longtail, please don't." By the look on Twilightstar's face Treespirit could tell he could hear the mumblings too. "At least she remembers the herbs." Twilightstar breathed in Treespirit's ear. "Who's Longtail?" Treespirit breathed back. He must have said it too loudly, because Ivymist spun around. "You must think I'm deaf! I can't understand what your saying, but I can tell that you're talking about what I was mumbling about. Longtail is a cat who lost his sight because of a rabbit scratch, most likely because the rabbits claws were dirty. So you're claws better have been clean!" Ivymist said, then turned around and continued walking. Treespirit looked at Twilightstar, who was looking at Ivymist. "Only one eye is severely damaged, as far as I can tell." Twilightstar said, seemingly to himself, then padded after Ivymist. _What have I done? _Treespirit asked himself. He wanted to wail to the sky, but what point would that serve?

They got to the Medicine Area without attracting much attention. All of the other medicine cats were out learning some more battle moves, so Treespirit, Twilightstar, and Ivymist were the only ones in it. Ivymist had gone to get some herbs. Twilightstar was laying in one of the nests, as instructed by Ivymist. Treespirit was sitting next to him. Treespirit wanted to say something to break the harsh silence, but he couldn't think of anything. "You lost control, didn't you?" Twilightstar asked.  
"I guess," Treespirit mumbled. He felt Twilightstar's tail tip brush his shoulder.  
"Then we'll work on that later, so it doesn't happen again." Twilightstar said.  
"It probably won't." Treespirit said.  
Ivymist came back from getting herbs.  
Ivymist looked at Twilightstar's eyes. "Your claws weren't clean, anyway." Ivymist said.  
"You could have assumed that." Twilightstar said. "We were on CloudClan's territory."  
"Yes." Ivymist said. She appeared to be wrapped up in what she was doing.  
Treespirit couldn't think of anything to say. He knew that Twilightstar wasn't mad at him, but he didn't want to have to say any more about it. He got up and left the den without saying another word.

Treespirit went to the rock he had gone to when he was a kit a lot. It was just outside the old EarthClan camp.  
_Why did I have to attack Twilightstar? Why couldn't I have just talked to him? I don't even remember what I was irritated about! And now he's going to loose his sight because of me. My claws were dirty, obviously. I attacked him in a sandy area._

Treespirit heard paw steps. He didn't pay any attention to them, though they sounded like the cat was having a hard time getting here. _It's probably Twilightstar. At least he came by himself. _Treespirit thought.  
Treespirit walked over to the part of the rock that he had made claw scratches in when he was a kit. He put his paw against the scratches and unsheathed his claws. He sat down. His claws didn't fit in the claw marks anymore. _I wish I could go back to those days. Everything was so much simpler then. _Treespirit thought. He felt a pelt brush his. He recognized Twilightstar by scent.  
Treespirit clawed the rock next to where he had made the claw marks as a kit.  
"So that's what you did here?" Twilightstar's voice was gentle, almost like Twilightstar had been the one to claw _his _eyes.  
Treespirit remembered when he used to play here by himself. He had pretended that it was his territory, and he had to defend it. (I just realized that it might have been a tree stump. Oh well)  
Treespirit didn't respond to what Twilightstar had said immediately. He felt Twilightstar set his tail on his back.  
Treespirit didn't know what to say to Twilightstar. He didn't really want to be around Twilightstar, as it was awkward.  
Finally, Treespirit figured out what to say. "Sorry." He said.  
"It's okay." Twilightstar said.

**There ya's go.**


End file.
